thewarriorclansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ashfur
Ashfur is a dark gray tom with darker flecks and dark blue eyes. Appearances Into the Wild Ashfur is first seen as Ashkit. It is said that Ashkit and his sister Frenkit are Brindleface children. Fire and Ice It is said that one of Ashkit’s unnamed siblings died and Brindleface loves Fernkit, Ashkit and their other unnamed sibling more fiercely. Forest of Secrets When Fireheart brings his nephew Cloudkit to ThunderClan, Brindleface chooses to nurse him because her other unnamed kit died and she was thinking of Cloudkit as a replacement. Rising Storm He becomes an apprentice with his sister. His mentor is Dustpelt. A Dangerous Path His adopted brother becomes a warrior and his mother is killed by Tigerstar and he and Fernpaw help to lead the dogs over the gorge. He acts very confident and brave but after, he says that he was very scared. Darkest Hour He and many other apprentices take down bone, the Bloodclan deputy and he yowls a victory scream. Firestar’s Quest He gets his warrior name Ashfur and became good friends with the newly named Brambleclaw. Midnight He is on a patrol when Squirrelpaw is caught “following” their patrol and he lets he join the patrol. Moonrise When the clan becomes more deprived of food, he becomes more aggressive and aggravated at small things. Dawn When Squirrelpaw rejoins the clan, he says you came back! This might mean that he loved her before she left. Starlight He starts to become more friendly with Squirrelflight and making the wedge between her and Brambleclaw bigger. Twilight He starts to stand up for Squirrelflight even thought she doesn’t want you him to. He also became a mentor of Birchpaw. Sunset When Squirrelflight became friendly to Brambleclaw again and choose Brambleclaw over him, he became very grouchy and kept away from her. The Sight He became the mentor of Lionpaw and they don’t have the “best” relationship. Dark River He leaves Lionpaw to do the badger defense move to do on his own and comes back to see that he has mastered it. Outcast Lionpaw accuses him of not being thought enough on him and they are soon fighting like a real warrior fight and they scare the near by mentors and apprentices. Eclipse His apprentice, Lionpaw, becomes Lionblaze. Long Shadows One day, there was a fire in the camp and Hollyleaf, Lionblaze and Jayfeather were all trapped by fire and Squirrelflight was too weak to save them. So Ashfur pushed down a stick to help them but blocked the entrance and reviles that he told Birchfall to tell Firestar that Blackstar was waiting for him because he wanted Squirrelflight to feel the way he felt when she chose Brambleclaw and since that didn’t work, he was going to kill her kits. To save them, Squirrelflight told Ashfur that they were not her kits and she didn’t care about them. This distracted him long enough for the cats to escape. He was going to use this to his advantage and tell all the cats at the gathering Squirrelflight secret, but his body was found in a stream on the night of the gathering. At first, cats thought he had drowned, but when [Leafpool was cleaning him up; he found out that he was murdered. Sunrise It was said that Hollyleaf killed him when she was blinded by a “red haze”. Category:ThunderClan cat Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Warrior